Hidden Snakes
by Kaede Kuro Yamasaki-The ninja
Summary: this story belonged to vampirerule117 and i adopted it hope you like it. slytherins are sneaky, some what cruel and they can be found almost everywhere including inside the gryffindor's golden boy. harry potter is a hidden slytherin and malfoy knows it


a/n this fic originally belonged to vampirerule117 and it was up for adoption so this chapter was written by her and I just made some fixing so r&r

**Prologue**

Draco stood shocked as his favorite teacher starred at him in cooled hatred. Apparently he 'had' wrecked the potions cabinet and turned the classroom pink. Why pink anyways it was such a overused color.

"Why in the world would I wreck you potions cabinet and turn the classroom PINK!"

"Well, you're the only ones I told the password to and seeing as no one else would know."

Draco groaned and allowed Professor Snape to drag him along the grounds towards Dumbledore's office. Thank god the hallways were empty for the teasing Draco would have gotten was too much to bear. For what a sight they made, the proud Draco Malfoy being dragged by the arm by his favorite teacher like a five year old. Snape was far from pleased as well. He wore an angry sneer instead of his normal frown. His glare could bore holes in the walls that even He-Who-Can't-Be-Named couldn't break.

Draco lowered his face in shame so that his hair covered his face. To hear what his father thought of his newest detention. He was still angry at him for the 'out after hours' punishment in first year. His father was going to kill him especially now since it was vandalism that he didn't committee.

They had reached their final destination. Snape looked back at Draco one last time, his gaze filled with temporary hate before leaving the poor boy to his fate. Draco faced the portrait and sighed. Before he could say the password, the door opened and out stepped the one and only Harry Potter. He was wearing muggle clothes that shocked Draco. There stood goody-two-shoes Harry Potter wearing a green tank-top that said TWEET THIS in black bold letters, under a black hoodie. He wore black Tripp pants (black baggy pants with silver chains and black straps hanging from the waist) and combat boots. To complete the outfit a black color was wrapped around his slim little neck. He looked... amazing and utterly dark. He screamed punk and non-Gryffindor (is that a word, well it is now).

Draco looked from his outfit to Potter's face were a smirk quite similar to his own that adorned his lips.

"I see you got my present _Draco_," He cooed, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What are you talking about Potter," Draco asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"You didn't think I'd back at you for the great hall incident?"He laughed.

Xxxx (flashback) xxxX

The Great Hall was filled with students from every house. They were eating lunch. The air filled with happy chatter about the student's morning classes. Everything was as is, until a large crash filled the air and a tense quite covered the hall.

"Well, well, klutzy Potter how are you?"

"Oh, shut it Malfoy," Harry snapped, dusting him off as he got off the floor.

Without saying anything, Draco picked up the pudding plate and poured it over Harry's head.

"Seeing as you were in such a rush to get to the dessert, I might as well be nice enough to help you."

With that the hall erupted in laughter and Harry's cheeks grew turned and left the hall followed by a worried Hermione and a very pissed off Ron who glared at Draco and Blaize as he passed.

Xxxx (End Flashback) xxxX

"You trashed Snape's closet!"

"No shit," Harry laughed, "Like you'd ever do something to upset that little idiot. I can't believe he fell for it."

He flashed an evil smile before walking away. His pants jingling as he walked past a very shocked Draco. Finally coming over his surprise, he turned to curse Harry out when he saw that horrible smirk sip across perfect pink lips.

"Sometimes, the most dangerous snakes are hidden in the most unexpected places."

With that, Harry rounded the corner, leaving Draco alone in front of the very confused gargoyle that protected the door to the headmaster's office.


End file.
